1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to voice interactive computer systems, and more particularly, to a computer system usable in a teaching environment and having means for digitizing voice input from a student-operator and for selectively replaying the digitized voice input by the student or a teacher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The teaching of foreign languages has traditionally been classroom time intensive. It is necessary to have the interaction between student and teacher so that the student can make the necessary learning connections between speaking, reading and writing. While learning to read the language is important and should not be delayed, multi-sensory input speeds and reinforces the process of acquiring the foreign language, verbally as well as written. In the interaction between the student and teacher, the teacher's proper pronunciation of the foreign language word or phrase is usually repeated as often as necessary, and there is an obvious, immediate aural comparison between the teacher's pronunciation and the student's pronunciation. However, a problem in most classroom situations is that devotion of individual attention by the teacher to a particular student is limited by time constraints. Because of this, the familiar language laboratory has been developed and is in widespread use as an auxiliary teaching tool.
A typical language laboratory utilizes phrases prerecorded in analog form by a language expert. The students can listen to these expert recordings and then repeat the words and phrases. The student's input is recorded in analog form, such as on audio tape media. The student's recorded portion may then be later replayed by the teacher with some systems.
A problem, however, is that there is no easy way for the student to replay what he or she has spoken to compare it with the expert's pronunciation of the same words or phrases. This is true because the student has no real control over the recording equipment. All students hear the expert simultaneously and record their responses simultaneously. Thus, slower students are quickly left behind.
Thus, an important aspect of interaction in language learning is not available in present language laboratories. That is, the student is not able to hear what he or she says and to alternately compare this with the proper pronunciation by the expert. Also, in such language laboratories, the only written materials are preprinted. In other words, there is no immediate correlation between what is spoken and what is written. Again, the student loses an important connection between the verbal and written words or phrases.
The present invention solves these language laboratory deficiencies by providing a voice interactive computer system which allows the student to digitally record his or her spoken words or phrases and immediately replay this recording or the expert prerecording by direct input from the computer keyboard. The student may quickly and easily selectively compare his or her spoken words or phrases with those pronounced properly by the expert, the expert pronunciation portion being stored in digitized form which may be easily addressed by the computer. Since each student is at a separate computer, each student is in control of his or her learning session.
The student is also presented with a visual display of specific graphics and/or written text at substantially the same time he or she is hearing the verbal counterpart, thus allowing a learning connection between graphic, written and verbal aspects which is not available in language laboratories.
While the system of the present invention cannot totally substitute for individual instruction between a student and teacher, it provides considerably more interaction between expert and student pronunciation and between verbal and written material than does the prior art. Because the student is in control of the system, the student may proceed at his or her own pace.